everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Godmother and Tanuki
The Godmother and Tanuki ''is a book written by SabineOfTheForce, about her two characters Miyuki Tanuki and Lyra Patenonkel first met as roommates. Chapter 1 Miyuki Tanuki entered the school. She glanced at others who were talking to the person close to them. One person looked at them with a pencil and sketchpad in hand, she had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was shorter than Miyuki. The girl walked towards her. The girl said "Hello, I'm Lyra Patenonkel and you are?". "I'm a-a Miyuki Tanuk it's ni-nice to meet you Lyra sorry, but I must go meet my roommate and unpack my stuff," Miyuki said shyly. "Well bye then Miyuki Tanuki, I hope to meet you again!" Lyra repiled. Miyuki walked away and hurried on to her dorm but she stopped in second realizing she didn't know which room she was to have. ''I put my rooms number in my luggage ''she thought. She then opened her luggages smallest compartment and found a piece of paper that said ''B178. It must be on the second floor she thought. ''She went up the stairs and hummed to her favorite song ''My Tales Know What You Did in The Dark/Write 'Em Up ''by ''Fall Out Book. She soon made it to her room. She heard music which was another Fall Out Book song. She smiled she knew her roommate also liked Fall Out Book. She opened the door to see Lyra Patenonkel the girl she met earlier. Chapter 2 "Oh Hello Lyra, your my roommate?" Miyuki questionably. "Well I guess I am Miyuki," Lyra said excitedly. "I'm going to unpack now Lyra, have you yet?" She asked. Lyra nodded a no she went to her luggage and started unpacking, and Miyuki did also. They soon finished, than it was time for dinner. "Oh look at the time we must go for dinner before we miss the speech from the Headmaster!" panicked Lyra. "We must of lost track of time." repiled Miyuki So both girls walked with each other out of their room ... They got their food and sat at a table together far away from where Headmaster Grimm would talk. Headmaster walked in and everyone got quiet. "Hello students and our new freedom year students" He said. "As for our Legacy Year students, your classes are already picked out according to your destiny" "I and our other faculty members chosen that two Freedom Year students are to be made into Legacy Year students," "They are Lyra Patenonkel and Miyuki Tanuki," He said seriously Lyra and Miyuki froze, their stories are now closer. "We have made them this for our reasons we have done it to some of your parents before, and let me clarify not Lyra and Miyuki's parents." Headmaster Grimm said. He was then finished and talking started up again. He walked towards the two shocked girls who are now Legacy Year students. "Headmaster Grimm why have you picked us?" Lyra asked still shocked. "I do what I please" Headmaster Grimm said. ((Author Note: Headmaster Grimm is reminding me of Agent Kallus from Star Wars Rebels as the his voice mostly, also I kinda want to make this more than how they first met and maybe let some of your characters in it. And make it a full fledge story of their adventures and ship them. GO RAUKI!!!!)) Category:SabineOfTheForce Category:Sabine's Fics Category:Fanfiction